A real accident
by StormyXscott
Summary: Scott and his family go on a trip but what if this was where the real accident happens? Please review! A crazy story! before his parents die...what kind of crazy events can happen?
1. the beginning

Please review...one of my best!

* * *

I looked out the window watching the sky darken and the stars appear. The reflection of my deep brown eyes and my light brown hair blocked part of my view. I miss home already and it's only been 1 night. I looked to the front where my mother and father sat. My father held my mother's hand tight as if he would never ever let go. They always said I love you every second. It made me gag a bit but I know it's only because I'm a 16 year old boy. My brother sat next to me his head on my arm. He had is mouth open and legs kicked up on my mother's seat. I didn't dare move him because then he'd wake up and make a fuss about how he is uncomfortable and what not. He had blonde hair and he was much tanner than me…(I'm not jealous of that if you're wondering.)

My father slowed the car down as we came to a tight corner. "Hey Scott?" he asked me.

"Yeah dad?" I gently moved Alex from my arm and placed it against the back seat. That didn't do much because he fell back to my arm again. Whatever I give up.

"Oh I was just wondering if you were asleep." My dad always wanted me awake to talk to him. I noticed that my mother had also dosed off. It was much darker now and the roads started to get rough. We were on a trip to a state park that my dad always wanted to go to. It was about 10 degrees out which was just great but I never really minded the cold weather. As long as the sun was out I felt so alive. This place was somewhere in Montana. Don't ask me why we came here to go camping.

"Scott there is going to be some rough roads. I just want you to prepare to be shaken around." He sounded a little concerned but I trusted him. I think he was just making sure that I wasn't getting nauseated or if I was getting those headaches I get every now and then. I don't know why I get them. My dad even brought me to the hospital for a couple but they can't seem to find the problem.

The ride was starting to get to bumpy for me. I held my head between my legs to try and stop the shaking. Alex woke up and yawned. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked at me. "Scott? Are you ok?" He repeated that a few times before I got even more annoyed.

"Dad!" Alex yelled. "Scott won't answer me." I lifted my head and glared at him.

"Dad I'm fine Alex is just being an idiot." I whispered. My mother woke up as we hit a bigger bump.

"Scott you have to tell me if you are getting a head ach ok?" my dad kind of annoys me because he always needs to know.

"Yeah I know!" I held in the pain my eyes watering, but I held it back. I never ever cried in front of them.

"Scott listen to your father," my mom's soft voice flew through my ears making me feel more relaxed. I looked at her and gave a half smile. "Ok mom."

A little more time went by and we were all awake. It was about 2 in the morning and it was silent. It made my head feel better. Alex sat looking out the window refusing to look at me with his pouty face. I didn't care. He was just mad because I called him an idiot. He is 10 what do you expect.

My dad jerked the wheel sending my head toward Alex. It didn't hit him but it was close.

"Sorry guys the road it bad here." My father said his hand leaving my mothers and gripping the wheel. Alex seemed to have forgotten about the whole "idiot" situation and squeezed my arm in terror.

My mother looked scared and I also have to admit that I was. Never trust my dad with shortcuts. The wind started to pick up. It pushed the car a little to the left but my dad had more control. We hit one of the biggest thumps on the road. It happened to send my head flying to the window. A crack and a thud and I held my head tight, afraid that I did something to it.

Alex's face flooded with concern. "Scott…Scott…" he spoke softly, "are you ok?"

I wasn't…..I couldn't help but screech in pain. My head pounded sending vibrations of pain through my body. "ahhhhhhhhhh!" The pain was the worst I have ever had.

"Stop the car!" my mother yelled.

My dad pulled over and ripped the seat belt off him. He got out of the car and helped me out carefully lifting me out and sitting me on the ground. Alex kept in the car with my mother.

The tears were forced out of me I couldn't help it. My dad sat with me and leaned my head to his chest. I couldn't hear anything but the pounding in my head. He was talking to me but I could only here muffles.

"Scottt…..alright…j..st …relax." It hurt to hear anything. How bad did I hit my head?

My dad held me tight and I heard him say. "Your going to be ok..i got you..i got you." My blue jacket was in the car and Alex brought it to me. He wrapped it around me and as my head ach started to drift away my father lifted me back into the car carfully placing my head on Alex's small black jacket. Alex gave me room to place my feet.

As darkness circled my eyes the last thing I saw was my father with tears in his eyes…then came nightmares…The worst part was it was hard to get away from them.

* * *

How was it?!


	2. one fight

Next chapter

* * *

Darkness….i don't like it one bit.

_I ran and ran as fast as I could away from the dark cloud. It chased me until shocks off pain stabbed at my feet. My jacket got caught on a branch of a tree as I tried running into the woods. They black cloud was a few feet from me. I ripped my arms free and cut the side of my arm. Blood slowly drizzled down my arm as I dodged the tall dark trees. One foot in front of the other, my lungs were losing their strength. I turned back and realized I lost the dark smoke like cloud. I stopped running and turned around. Nothing. When I turned back it appeared out of nowhere. I let out a rough scream and it grabbed me by the neck. _

(I will never forget the words it said to me before my nightmare faded and I woke up)

"_Soon you will be mine Scott summers." _

I lifted my head from the car window where Alex's black jacket was. "dad?" it was still a little blurry for me but I managed to let out a whisper. The car was stopped at an old gas station.

"Scott..how are you feeling?" the sound of my mother's voice never sounded so great. "Bett..er." Still choking on my words, she reached back and placed her hand on my cheek.

I knew she knew that I was still in pain. Alex sat quite on the far side not laying one finger on me. "Alex…im sorry." I knew I would have to apologize sooner or later. He turned smiled at me and laid closer. I didn't mind. I was just glad he wasn't mad at me anymore. My dad was outside getting directions from and old man with a mechanic outfit on. I couldn't read the name because he was too far away.

Finally a few minutes later my dad came back. He noticed I was awake and smiled.

He said that we might want to find a hotel to stay at. I personally would not stay at a hotel but I had no say in the situation.

"there is a hotel about 20 miles up the road and we will stay there overnight." Alex thought it was a good idea, but me and my mother don't like the thought.

We drove and finally found the hotel he was talking about. My dad pulled up and got out he opened my door and offered to help me up. I refused and pushed myself out. I almost fell over but my balance kept me walking. Even though I was lightheaded, I didn't show it.

We walked into the front office where a man was watching a basketball game.

"Hey we need a room for just the night." My father spoke in a low voice. The man gave him a key for room 4 and he paid.

My mother stayed close just in case I passed out. Alex stayed with my father in front. It was about 4 in the morning.

"Ok Scott you can share a bed with Alex."

I didn't sleep…I couldn't sleep. If I did I would have nightmares. My father, Alex, and my mom were sound asleep. I decided to go outside to get some fresh air at about 4:30.

The sun wasn't quite up and it was still dark. I walked around stared at the woods that surrounded the old hotel. We must be close to the camp site by now. I looked around for a bit more and then I heard a scream from the room next door. A woman. A women who cried for help. I was in shock. What do I do? I ran to the door where the scream came from. She screamed again. I tried to open the door. What was I doing I can get myself killed. But as she screamed again it filled my ears with pain and I had to do something. I found a piece of metal about 5 inches long, and held it behind my back.

I kicked the door about 6 times before I could get it open. I entered the room with caution. The woman was crying but it was dark. I knew that she wasn't alone. It was pitch black and I followed the sound of her voice. When I was just about to her the door shut behind me I panicked and dropped the piece of metal.

"Where are you!" I yelled. She screamed, "He's here look out!" A man grabbed me from behind and we fell to the floor. He had gotten on top of me. I tried to let out a scream but his hand pressed to my mouth. Blocking my airway from both my mouth and nose, I tried to pull his hand off. His other hand he used to punch my stomach. It made me feel like I had to puke. In my head I was screaming, screaming for my dad. No sound came from me.

I laid my hands on the ground quickly searching for the metal piece. My hand finally found it and I brought it to the side of his arm.

The man yelled and backed off of me. I sucked in air as if I was under water for 4 minutes. A coughing fit came over me and I tried to stand. The man yelled and kicked my stomach sending me straight into the wall. He gave me a blow to the stomach twice. I prayed for a breathe.

As I fell to the floor, a tear crawled out of my eye. The pain was unbearable. I laid on the ground and the man stood in front of me. A tall dark shadow. He laughed and lifted his leg. He laid one kick to my head, and before he could do another the woman behind him hit him in the head with a lamp.

The man was knocked out. And me…..i could barely see now. The women turned on the light and ran to my side.

" you saved my life." That made me smile inside. She checked my head and let out a gasp. "Can you hear me boy?" Where is your family. I managed to point out the room next to hers, but as soon as my hand was up it was down.

Blood dripped down my face. Did I do the right thing or should I have gotten help? She would be dead if I didn't help her right? I couldn't move, my body was numb. "She yelled for help and ran to my room door. My father came running in.

"What happened?" I heard faintly. Next thing I knew my father was by my side crying and wiping the blood from my face.

"Dad…Im sorry..I had to help her." I could only whisper. He didn't seem mad. He said, "Then you are a hero." The word hero went through my head. Hero?

All I heard next was my dad helping me and laying me in the bed and calling 911 and then….the voice.

"_Soon you will be mine Scott Summers." _

* * *

_Should i go on?_


	3. screaming for pain

nexttt oneee!

* * *

I was scared but only because everything was hard to see and hear. I had almost forgotten where I was. Where? A hotel?

I was lying on the bed. My head was spinning and I could taste the dry blood on my lip. I was so numb inside and out. What was going to happen next? I was just beaten. The man was on the floor out cold. My dad must have tied him up with a bed sheet. Nice job dad.

"I just got off the phone with the police. There is only one cop around here and a hospital 50 miles away." My fathers voice echoed in my ears. "It will take a while." The woman said.

My mother and Alex sat by my bed. She held on to my hand with a slight touch. I wanted to be home and away from this horrible place, in my bed with a nice soft warm blanket.

Hero…Hero whispered in my ear. Why? I have know idea. The word seemed to fit me. I like to think of myself as a hero. I saved that woman. She could be dead right now but I helped her. The man was tough but I managed to stay alive.

* * *

As I laid there with Alex and my mom, my head started to pound sending me into a ball, holding my knees to my head with my weak arms holding the sides. Alex shot up in worry and I started to breathe heavy. A headache worse than before blew in my head like a bomb. My teeth grinded and my muscles tightened.

"Scott!" my mother screeched. My father sprinted to the bed nearly knocking over the terrified woman. "Scott, can you hear me?" it sounded like he was screaming in my ear. I let a tear escape my eye but tried to show strength.

"ahhh!" I couldn't help it. It hurt too bad. My mother turned away crying, not wanting to look at my suffering. I didn't blame her. I must have looked like a squirming pig ready to be killed.

"Dad! What's wrong with him?!" Alex's small voice sounded like thunder in my ears. I wanted to tell them I was ok, but words couldn't pass my teeth. Pressure started to build behind my eyes. My eyes started to tint with red. Red? I didn't believe it was blood. Then a little later it disappeared.

After it finally passed I opened my eyes slightly, showing a sign of relief. I didn't tell them about the red. My mother would have a heart attack.

My father felt my forehead and checked my bruises. My eye got bigger with a mix of black and blue around the edges.

I couldn't keep my eyes open for long.

As soon as my mother placed my head carefully on the pillow, darkness crept over me. Then it was blank and I was back into the world of nightmares.

The best part was this time there were no nightmares. Nothing that could hurt me. No darkness just light. A girl. A beautiful girl.

"_Scott_," she said to me, her voice as pure as an angel. "_You need to be strong."_ I followed her voice. She led me to a place. A safe place where I could be happy.

….

Then I woke up but what I saw was worse…..nothing….I was alone.

* * *

what you think?


	4. no one in sight

Next chapter up please review!

* * *

No one in sight…

I raised my hands to my head pushing on my forehead. Where was everyone?

"Dad!" I yelled. No answer…"Alex, Mom!" no answer….. I was alone in a hotel room. The woman was gone…where was the man? I lifted my body with all my strength to an upright position. I turned my head carefully, looking around the room. It was the same room. The shattered lamb was spread across the floor and the metal piece was wrapped with that man's blood.

I slowly lifted from the bed and walked toward the door. I reached for the handle about to turn it. Should I open the door? I thought to myself, what could happen. This "vacation" isn't much of a relaxing fun one. I grabbed my side putting pressure on it to relieve the aching pain of my bruise.

I opened the door and peered outside. "Hello!" I yell out. "Anybody?"

There was only the sound of the wind sweeping against the house. I wanted Alex to be here with me.

I walked slowly and cautiously to the front office. The TV was on. Guess what happens next….no one was there.

I walked back outside, crunching over at the pain stabbing my stomach. I had just realized that it was still dark outside. What time was it? How long was I asleep? It had been almost morning when I fell asleep. This doesn't feel right.

I turned to the woods. It was really cold out and my jacket hardly kept me warm. I stepped closer to the tree line.

In the distance I faintly heard, "Scott!" My head shot up. It was Alex's voice. I know that is him. "Scott!" after the second time I ran through the woods. It felt like my lungs were shriveled up. I held in the pain. I tripped over some tree roots and fell sliding against the dirt floor.

"Scott! Please HELP!" I pushed myself to my feet and began pressing forward. It grew darker as I got farther in. "ALEX!" I screamed. I felt like I couldn't talk. Almost as if I was going mute. My ears were ringing and my head was spinning. "AL….X!" it came out as a whisper.

I leaned against a tall twisted tree. I felt alone, hopeless, and even scared. "Alex, mom, dad, please." I said to myself.

I have always hated the dark. Not itself but what may be in it. I took one step forward and fell to my knees. I was in no condition to be walking. As I sat there I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder. I let out a yelp and shifted back.

"Whose there!" I was frightened. The worst part was my eyes were to blurry to make out the shape of the person. "Scott!" It was Alex's voice. "Alleexxx?" I couldn't have been any happier.

He ran to me and hugged me tight around my chest. I grunted from the pain and he let go. "sorry..," he sounded like he had been crying. I didn't care, so I sat him down next to me and threw my arms around him.

"ale….alex what's going on?" I tried to open my eyes to get a good look at him, but it wasn't working.

"Mom…dad…..there gone." His little voice sent a shiver down my spine. "Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"The evil man took him." My body went numb. "What evil man Alex," I couldn't believe the words that came from his mouth.

"The evil man. With the red eyes."

My mind went blank.

"Alex I don't understand." When I said the words Alex got up and disappeared into the darkness.

"Alex! Where are you going." I tried to get up but I couldn't. I started to crawl but it felt like a 1000 bricks where stacked on my back. I laid down with my face smashed in the dirt. I turned and rested on my back. There was no sky, just the ends of the black trees caving in on me. This has to be a nightmare. I just need to wake up. Wake up! Wake up! I pushed my eyelids together. Nothing worked.

I have to be asleep none of this makes sense. "This is a dream."

A voice crept up behind me in the darkness. "Oh this isn't a dream, its worse than that. More like a nightmare," I shivered from the voice. It was deep and cold. I tried to get up but I couldn't move.

"What…what is going on? Who are you…what is this!?" The voice got louder now.

"Oh Scott..silly little boy. I told you twice already." The fear in my body doubled making my body tighten.

"What do you want from me? Somebody help! Mom! Dad! Alex!" I used any bit of strength to yell their names. It was hopeless. My pain increased 5 times since I was at the hotel. I could die right here and right now.

"Please don't kill me.." The words crushed my ears.

"Oh I'm not going to kill you…for now." The man placed his hand on my shoulder. He began to dig his nails into my skin. I grunted at the pain.

My eyes began to blacken. My sight was being taken from me. "Ahhhh HELP!"

"I suppose I must remind you again…." I didn't know what he meant be that. Remind me? Of what?

"I told you Scott, You would be mine."

* * *

Should i go on.. what do you think!


	5. falling

_next one up!_

* * *

_I remembered when I was little and I decided to show Alex how brave I was. There had been a cat on the tree branch, crying for help. With my spiked brown hair and my cool blue sunglasses my parents couldn't seem to get from me, I climbed the tall tree to save it. As I got closer and closer to the top where the cat held on, Alex cheered me on. He has always looked up to me. I reached a small branch, but as my wait pulled on it, it snapped. My glasses fell of my face smashing to the ground below. I wrapped my arms around the tree. "Help." My voice echoed through the branches. I looked down feeling nauseated. Alex's face was full of fear. I ended up falling from the tree and landing on the ground. I had a concussion and a broken rib. What was I thinking. Trying to be the hero._

_(The good thing was…..before I fell, I had grabbed the small cat and landed on my back breaking its fall.)_

* * *

I felt the man grab my arms pulling them together to prepare to drag me away into the darkness. My eyes were black and I really couldn't tell if I had them open or not. I was afraid. Afraid of where I was going, what he was doing, if I would die or live and suffer, afraid my parents and Alex would never find me. Where did Alex go? I had for a moment held him in my arms. He was there and I felt him. He was scared.

He began to pull me across the ragged ground.

"Please," I begged, "Let me go." He growled at my response.

"What do you want from me?" I coughed and dropped my head. It hurt to speak. My body ached. The stick stabbed at my back while he dragged me. He didn't mind letting my body smack the ground and letting the trees scrap at my sides.

He had finally stopped dragging me. We were at a sort of open field. From what I heard, he reached down and opened a door from the ground. It slammed close to my body sending a gust of dust and dirt in my face. I spit toward the man and he sent a kick to my side. The air in my lungs escaped and I laid there coughing.

The man laughed and grabbed my shirt he lifted me up with one hand. My body was limp. A man that can lift me up by one hand wasn't a normal man. He threw me over his shoulder and we went down some stairs. We had been walking in a hallway. It was a skinny hallway, my arms bumped into the walls.

He turned to the right and opened a door. There was more people in the room with us. A woman spoke in a voice that sounded like she smoke every day, "Is that the mutie?"

What was a mutie? I know she was referring to me.

The man answered, "It is. Now get back to work." She grunted and left the room.

He sat me on a metal table. My skin shivered against the cold metal. He was gentle with my head.

"Please…why did you bring me here?" I choked on my words.

He strapped me on, pulling the straps tight around my arms.

"Scott Summers." The way he said my name, I will never get it out of my head.

"You are mine now and you will stay mine." He gave a low chuckle.

"What do you need me for..why me?"

"You have what I want…you have a strong gift." A gift? What does he mean a gift? He didn't say anything after that. I heard him walking around the table. He attacked these wires to my chest and stuck a needle in my arm. He told me not to struggle. I heard him turn on a machine. Then you could hear my heart beat.

It had scared me. My heart beat was really fast. At least it didn't sound normal to me. Am I dying? Would this man let me die.

The sound of the beeping on the machine told me my fear was rising. Rising so high the man rushed towards me and lifted my arm.

A moment later he stuck a needle in my vain. I jolted at the action. My head began to spin.

"Whha…What di…you do?" My heart beat slowed and I felt dizzy.

"Nighty night Scott." He laughed and walked out of the room.

I felt as if I were falling, falling where no one could catch me. Drifting away, away from everything and sucked into a black hole.

* * *

"_You will be ok Scott."_ The words drowning in my ears, _"you will be ok."_

* * *

_WHAT DO YOU THINK?_


	6. the great and powerful?

i couldn't stop writing! tell me what you thing!

* * *

I woke up on the hard metal bed. My body still ached and my head was still spinning. I looked around the room and saw….I could see! My sight had come back but now that I can see..I wish I couldn't. The room was small and hospital like. There was a table by the bed with needles and other utensils I hope will not be used on me.

"Hello." I wasn't too loud I just wanted to know if the room was truly empty. I struggled to get the straps loose. I pulled my hands up and down, back and forth. Nothing..

I don't know why I am here. I just don't understand.

I kept trying to get my hands free. Surprisingly I did. My hand ripped the strap and I reached to unhook the other then my feet. I slowly got up. It was much easier than before. How long was I out for?

I went to the door and listened. No one was there that I could here. I carefully opened the door. I peired in the hallway, the coast was clear. I walked down the dark hall and tried to remember which way he had brought me.

I retraced his steps and turned a corner. A shadow followed the wall sending me to hind in a closet on the right side of the hallway. I left it a crack so I could see who was walking by. A man walked next to a woman. He wore a blue suit that was traced with a white line. He was much bigger than the girl and probably bigger than me.

They stopped in front of the door. "Hey that kid, the mutie, is supposed to be really dangerous." The woman explained. Me dangerous? How, I cant even help myself.

"Yeah and Sinister has a good plan for him." He laughed and they walked away leaving me in a daze of confusion. What was he planning for me and why am I so important?

"_Scott?" _A sweet voice said to me. "_Scott listen to me. Follow my voice." _The voice came from my head. A girl. She told me to follow her. How could I trust her. Her voice told me that it was safe.

I left the closet and she led me in the right direction. She told me to go straight and turn left. I did as she said.

She told me to stop and look up. There was the door! The way out.

"_Scott you must hurry. Go!" _

I grabbed the latter and lifted my body up. A man came running from behind me. "Hey you! Get back here!" He ran up and grabbed my foot, he yanked down and I fell to the step below. I held on but he was stronger. One more pull and I fell to the floor smashing my head to the ground. He grabbed my shirt and he looked at me. My head pounded. Pressure started to build behind my eyes. It kept building.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" The pain was a pain I have never felt. I started to see a red tint covering my eyes like a blanket. The man dropped me in horror as my eyes were blood red. Glowing with a power. I screamed and a beam of red shot from my eyes, sending the man into the wall and me to the floor. It wouldn't stop!

"_Scott close your eyes!" _The voice commanded me.

It took a lot of strength. Finally I shut them.

What just happened?

I squinted one eye and nothing happened. No red. That power was incredible but how was it possible? What had just occurred made me feel energized. I turned to the stair case and got up and out to the woods. I ran, ran so fast. The trees were a blur to me. I could only think about getting away.

I saw lights in the distance. The hotel!

I finally made it. Then I stopped and looked around. My dad's car was still there.

I ran to our room, and opened the door. You will never guess what happened next.

* * *

….

My Mom, Dad and my brother Alex were sound asleep in their beds…

* * *

i cant wait to write more pleaseeee tell me what you think.!


	7. Alright not right

I know it is short but i am making the big one!

* * *

Was I losing my mind? What was happening….

I walked quietly inside and my parents were cuddling toward the edge of the bed, the blankets weaved through their legs. Alex was spread across the bed as if I was never there.

I was so confused. What had just happened to me? I was asleep the whole time. Why am I up on my feet, I don't think I ever slept walk before.

The bathroom light was on seeping through the crack of the door. I found myself going toward the bathroom. What was going on!

I pressed my hand to the wooden door and pushed it open. Everything looks the same I thought. I walked up to the sink and turned on the water. The water was warm on my hands. I shaped my hands like a cup and formed a puddle in my hand. I brought it to my face and it felt so good on my face. A white towel hung from the bathroom wall. I whipped of the drops still on my face and lifted my head to the mirror. I sprung back and hit my head against the door, forcing it shut. I slowly walked back to the mirror to stare at what I didn't want to see.

My face was covered in scratches and my eyes were blood shot. My shirt tore from my left shoulder down to my stomach. My heart started to beat loud in my ears. My body tensed up and I could move. I turned to the door and pulled it open. The bathroom light glowed passed me causing a shadow to appear on the beds in front of me.

There was no one there. I couldn't take much more of this.

I don't know what is going on but I'm going insane. I can't tell what is real anymore. I just want to be home I want to be in my bed.

"Oh poor Scott…Are you alright." A cold blue hand touched my shoulder.

* * *

Did ya like it!


End file.
